This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed by us in 1985, at the nursery of Antonio and Renato Di Giorgio at San Remo, Italy, by crossing two carnation varieties selected by us from the Di Giorgio collection of carnations maintained at the said nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its generally white blooms comprising almost pure white petals, many of which are distinguished by having short, dark red streaks occurring in randomly spaced relation at the petal margins and appearing on strong, upright stems of a tall plant having excellent characteristics for commercial propagation for cut flower production. This selected seedling was propagated by us by means of cutting at the said San Remo nursery with very satisfactory results and we therefore agreed that propagation should be continued through several successive generations in order to prove to us that the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would be retained from generation to generation and its homogeneity could be assured.
Accordingly, our new carnation variety is now being propagated for commercial purposes by means of in vitro propagation and cuttings at Establissements Barberet et Blanc, Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetale, 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.